


温泉管理员的辞职申请

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen, 中文注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 负责清扫竞技场温泉的愚人战士在工作上遇到了十分棘手的情况，他得认真考虑一下辞职的事情了。





	温泉管理员的辞职申请

我是一名竞技场的战士。

虽然名义上是战士，但说来惭愧，论战斗技艺我只是个咸鱼而已，连武器都使不利索，上了竞技场大概也只是送死的程度。好在老大对我们很好，她是个老练的战士，光看一眼就知道我们里面谁能打谁不能打。像我这种来混口饭吃的，她也不会说我们是懦夫什么的，把我们当闲人养着，毕竟竞技场每天死伤无数，总要有谁来收拾尸体、处理伤员，场地的清扫之类的也得有虫来做。

比如我。我虽然穿着一套标配的愚人铠甲，但其实是个清洁工，负责温泉的管理工作。现在我刚刚清理干净上一批泡温泉的战士们遗留下来的酒瓶之类的垃圾，正自己坐在温泉里享受闲暇时光。

然后有个什么东西一路火花带闪电地飞了进来，撞在墙上发出“嗙”的一声巨响，再啪嗒一下掉进温泉里。我还以为是老大又在发飙扔东西了，仔细一看居然是个才到腰高的小鬼。它从水里爬起来，坐下，像没事虫似的开始泡汤。

我左看一看已经报废的碎石墙壁，右瞄一眼墙上被砸出来的浅坑：这小子个子不大，头倒是铁的很……

“哗啦！”

“……哎！”

臭小鬼抽出骨钉掀了我一脸水。

它为什么要打搅我？我工作大半天找个空档坐下来歇歇容易吗？

“小鬼，我没心思陪你玩，安静坐下，不然就滚一边去！”

我低吼了一声，觉得自己脾气很好，换作别的愚人，被一个不熟的家伙迎面泼一把水可能下一秒就打起来了——当然我脾气好不是因为我真的脾气好，而是我怂。武力值低，如果还脾气不好，在这里是会被乱钉敲死的。

好吧，我怎么就天真的以为这小鬼只是泼我水而已？对把竞技场当自家后院、沉默寡言又皮又熊的小鬼我早有耳闻，今天给我遇上了真是算我倒了血霉，果然，小鬼噔噔噔跑出去又哒哒哒跑回来的时候，我就知道今天的休息恐怕到此结束……

……因为我看到了一团屎黄色的浓雾迎面而来，跟着一起出现的还有一只和小鬼差不多大的飞虫。

这原来就是竞技场里臭名昭著、号称打遍天下无敌手的搭档！是你！臭屁骑士团！

我只在后台听说过他们俩的战绩，他们可是能在愚人挑战中杀个七进七出的好手，小鬼放出迷惑视野的浓雾，那只飞虫好像是作为辅助者战斗的，不知道是小鬼像老大养大虫那样养出来的坐骑还是什么，总之实力也不弱。

但看台上的观众不会告诉你，那团浓雾带着和颜色如出一辙的屎味。

还是那种窜稀混合着便秘，憋了一周的宿便的味道。

——靠。

你们知道吗，我就是因为学习不好又不能打，才跑来当清洁工的，但就算学习不好的我也知道有种东西叫溶解度。这团屎雾在热水中的溶解度显然突破七百大关，清澈的温泉水就在我痛心疾首的目光下以肉眼可见的速度变成了一潭屎水。

那个小鬼还在用骨钉泼水，还好不是对着我，而是对着它的小同伴。那只小飞虫发出奇特的呢呀呢呀的叫声，收拢翅膀挡开泼过去的水，再俯冲下来用翼尖扫过水面，把热水往小鬼脸上掀。小鬼被掀起的小水墙打了个踉跄，然后四仰八叉地摔进了温泉。

干得好！加油啊小飞虫！泼它！泼……卧槽！！

在一旁幸灾乐祸的我，完全忘了我、小鬼、还有小飞虫，是三点一线。站在我面前的小鬼摔了，那下一把水会泼到谁呢，请聪明的小朋友回答一下。

我挂着一脸散发着屎味的水，刚刚我没有开溜，现在就是后悔，非常后悔。

……好可怕，我得走。偏偏我还不能走，这里是温泉，我是温泉的清洁工，如果说我名义上还是一名战士，那这个热气蒸腾的池子就是我的战场！

“喂！小鬼，别在这里污染水源，带着你的坐骑从这里离开，不然我……唉哟！”

那只小飞虫听到“坐骑”两个字，对着我哇的一口就是一团滚烫的火。

……对，这里是我的战场。而我？我要弃城而逃了。

* * *

“哦……所以……这就是你要辞职的原因？”

啊，各位，你们是不是还没见过我们的老大？向你们隆重介绍一下，这位英姿飒爽风流倜傥无比强大总之我可以用所有形容词来夸爆她的战士，就是我们的老大：神之驯服者！怎么样，是不是一听名号就觉得好厉害！

“对，我是管温泉的，不是扫厕所的。老大我申请去后台擦出怪笼。”

我一脸诚恳地向老大提出了辞职申请，表示我真的不能忍受自己的工作性质发生改变。老大很好，她想了想，向我提出了一个替代方案：“呃……这样吧，你去负责打扫武士坑进门的左边每个房间，就是那个黑黑的空房间。”

“咦？可是里面什么也没有啊，真的需要打扫吗老大？”

“需要，当然需要。只有一点，当房间里开始往外冒黑雾的时候，你不要进去。注意安全，知道了吗？”

“好的老大，没问题老大。”

“也别让里面的东西跑出来哦，加油啊，我相信你。”

“谢谢老大！”

天啊，你们能相信吗，老大关心我还跟我说加油！我当场就感动得涕泪横流，暗暗发誓一定能做好这个工作，我一定——

……老大没告诉我那里是臭小鬼的招魂屋，她也没告诉我，臭小鬼的魂会动骨钉打人。她更没告诉我小鬼魂尖啸俯冲样样精通，一个不小心还能发波穿墙爆虫头。

看，死了还能复活，这就是主角光环。这要是个什么游戏，小鬼绝对是那种劈天劈地劈空气、大不了跑路捡魂又是一条好汉，仗着自己命中有天数就进人家家里开宝箱的熊主人公。

现在我知道了，这个号称竞技场七进七出的小鬼其实是个菜鸟，它经常会死。为了防止那个比本体还皮的魂跑出去为害竞技场，我隔三差五就得挥舞着拖把跟小鬼的小鬼魂大战三百回合，直到小鬼的本体赶过来把自己的魂捡回去为止。

不，我挺好的，真的挺好的，就是经常会抱着胖胖的自己、流着眼泪想念以前打理温泉的悠闲时光。从温泉管理员转职成了竞技场的专职驱魔人，还是全圣巢唯一一个用拖把和扫帚作为驱魔工具的那种……命运总是那么变化无常，不是吗？现在就算我想去打扫那个时不时就会臭气熏天的温泉，那样的日子也回、回、回不去了……（抽泣）

**Author's Note:**

> 主要的活动范围在Lofter，上面有我迄今为止的所有作品。目前大部分都是空洞骑士相关的同人创作，包括原作同人和OC同人：http://achneuron.lofter.com  
> If you like my works, PLEASE leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
